


Do We Part

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 2, Batfam bingo 2019, F/M, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Catwoman lies dying on the streets of Gotham.  Thankfully, Batman is there to hear her.





	Do We Part

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Last Words Confession

Everything hurt.

Selina stared up at the sky. It was too bright down on the ground to see the stars with all of Gotham’s city lights. Still, the night was beautiful. It had been a moment ago, anyway, when she had last seen it.

She couldn’t move, could barely breathe. Stray cats were coming out of the alley to see her. They licked her face, her hands, cleaning blood from her broken body. At least it wasn’t raining.

A shadow passed over her and she smiled. He was coming. She licked her lips. They tasted of blood. Oh well, it would make her lips look redder. Vanity always was one of her vices.

His shadow fell over her. The shadow of a bat.

“Selina.” His voice was filled with concern.

She smiled. “Bruce. Hi.” Talking hurt. Moving hurt.

Bruce knelt beside her, his hands hovering over her as if he was afraid to touch her. Afraid to hurt her more. That was funny. If she could have laughed, she would.

“Help is coming,” he said, tapping something on his wrist computer. “Just hold on.”

“You’re here,” she said, trying not to move her jaw too much. “That’s all...I need.”

“You need medical attention,” Bruce said.

She smiled. “They’re helping.” Her eyes turned towards the cats.

“Selina,” he said, taking her hand gently. She squeezed him as tight as she could. It felt like nothing. “You’re going to be all right.”

Selina said nothing.

“What happened?” Bruce asked.

“He pushed me,” she said, staring back up at the roof. “He’s gone.”

“Who?” he asked, following her gaze up.

“Two-Face,” she said.

The hand holding hers tightened, but she didn’t feel it.

Uncomfortable silence fell over them. Selina looked to his eyes, but of course they were hidden behind his mask. Who knew what they saw?

“Keep talking,” Bruce said, watching her face closely.

“I need….” she began. “Bruce.”

He leaned down, his head nearly touching hers. “What do you need?”

She started again. “I shouldn’t have left,” she said. “I wanted to marry you.” Blood trickled from her mouth. “I’m sorry.”

“We can still do it,” Bruce said. “We’ll still get married. You’re going to be fine.”

Selina closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek, and smiled sadly. He never had learned how to say goodbye. “Bruce.”

Sirens wailed in the distance. A flashing green light covered them, but she couldn’t open her eyes to see what it was. She could feel something under herself, but just barely. Bruce was saying something, but she couldn’t hear him, or couldn’t understand him. The cats scattered. She was alone.

She was so very tired. The light bathed her in a warmth that was fading from her own body. Bruce was still holding her hand, one hand clutching her arm. She tried to speak, but her mouth wouldn’t work. She tried to open her eyes so hard, but they stayed shut. Unconsciousness took her and she fell into darkness.

Nothing hurt.


End file.
